Does Whatever a Spider Can
by perfectlyinsanex
Summary: Halloween came a little early this year as Brittany and Santana go trick or treating. Hurray for Superheroes day of Brittana week!


**A/N: **Well, hi there. So, I'm pretty sure today is the Superheroes day of Brittana week. But I really have no idea because Tumblr isn't working for me. If it is, fantastic! If not, here's some Brittana fluff. Enjoy either way!

PS: Funny story, I wrote this weeks ago, and when I saw that one day of Brittana week was going to be Superheroes, I died a little. The irony!

* * *

><p>"Sanny, hurry up," Brittany whined, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.<p>

"Calm down, babe. I gots to look perfect," Santana called from the bathroom.

"You always look perfect," the blonde muttered, staring at her gloved hands. She formed her fingers into the signature pose and a wave of silly string shot out, sticking to the dark red wall.

"Okay, how do I—" Santana stopped, staring at the pink scribble. "Brittany."

"Sorry," Brittany grinned. "I was bored. You look beautiful. Supergirl should have been brunette… and Latina."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Hush, you suck-up. You look amazing, babe. That suit hugs all the right places," she smirked, stepping forward and running her hands down Brittany's sides.

The blonde's breath hitched before she pushed the hands away. "San, we can't. We have to go trick or treating."

"I can think of another treat I want." The Latina raised her eyebrows, a shit-eating grin on her face.

And Britt almost caved. Almost. She stuck out her bottom lip. "I want Reese's."

Santana caved in an instant. "Fine. Here, let's get your mask on." She helped her girlfriend slide the mask over her head, tucking blonde hair out of view.

"How do I look?" Brittany's voice was muffled slightly, the fabric covering her mouth.

San looked at her, drool pooling out of her mouth. "I'd fuck you," she said after a few seconds.

"But you do that now," Brittany countered, holding her arms up. The suit flex with her movements, rippling with her muscles.

"Okay, true. Let's say I saw you for the first time tonight. I'd rip that mask off of you and take you on the sidewalk in front of all those kids."

Brittany's body flashed with heat. "Let's go," she murmured, tugging on Santana's hand. She had to leave or Santana's sexy words would make her stay and she _really _wanted Reese's.

"Slow down, babe," the brunette laughed, watching her girlfriend bounce down the steps. She didn't know why Brittany got so excited. It never failed to warm her heart, though.

"You look really hot, by the way," Brittany told her girlfriend, opening the front door. She grinned, seeing the waves of creatures running wild in the streets.

"You said that already," Santana grinned, taking the blonde's hand. With three short steps, they joined the swarm.

"It's the truth," Brittany murmured, lacing their fingers.

The Latina looked at her girlfriend, bouncing with excitement. She knew under that Spider-Man mask, Britt was grinning.

"Come on. Let's get you those Reese's."

/

"Babe, stop eating it all now. You're going to get sick."

"But there's so many Reese's, San."

The brunette laughed and shook her head. She really didn't know how her girlfriend wasn't fat. All she did was eat junk food.

A group of women stood in the grass next to the sidewalk. A princess, a mini-Superman, and a tiny dinosaur milled around at their feet. Brittany was just about to comment on how adorable they looked when a kid walking towards them snatched the dinosaur's bag and proceeded to take off. The purple T-Rex looked down at his empty hands, tears welling in his eyes and shock written all over his face.

Brittany spun around before shouting, "Hey!" The guy glanced over his shoulder but in those couple of seconds, sticky string hit him in the face. He stumbled, shocked, and Spider-Man ran over. "Pick on someone your own size," she said, ripping the bag from his hands. He crab-walked backwards before flying to his feet and taking off much like The Flash. Brittany shook her head and walked back to the group.

Santana watched as her girlfriend walked tall, head held high. She handed the bag back to the kid.

"Thank you so much," one of the mothers said, waving her arms frantically. "Josh would have been so upset if he lost all that."

"It's no problem, ma'am. Just doing my job." Brittany's voice was a few octaves lower. She bent down and put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "You keep a close eye on that, okay?"

Josh nodded, stunned. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words. Brittany saluted the group, muttered something about "friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" and ran off.

"Come along, Supergirl! We have crime to fight."

Santana blushed a furious shade of red before taking off after the superhero.

"Thank you, Spider-Man!" Josh yelled behind them, finally finding the words.

Santana followed Brittany to the park where the blonde had stopped by the swings. She grinned as Santana walked closer, jumping off her swing and going to the monkey bars instead.

"_Have I told you lately that I loved you?_" the brunette crooned, her sultry voice adding much more to the song than Rod Stewart's had.

Brittany laughed, flipping upside down. "Yes, all the time." Her hands flew above her head, almost touching the ground.

Santana sat in front of her, gripping one of those hands. "Well, it's the truth. And the truth needs to be spoken."

"Ain't that the truth," Brittany giggled, touching Santana's face with her free hand.

Her girlfriend laughed. "I'm really proud of you, by the way."

"Why?"

"For saving that kid's candy. It was incredible of you."

"No need for thanks, ma'am. Just doing my job," Brittany replied, her voice getting low again.

The brunette laughed again and scooted forward. "I think a thanks is in order."

"Well, I mean, he could have gave me a Reese's but I didn't need thanks."

Santana dropped Brittany's hand and slowly took off the mask. "I'm thanking you, Britt."

"Do you have Reese's?"

The Latina continued pulling on the mask, stopping when her girlfriend's adorable nose was uncovered. "I'm not thanking you with Reese's, babe," she murmured, her hot breath hitting Brittany's face.

"Why no—oh, oh, I see," Brittany whispered. She surged forward, capturing lips in hers. Her hands flew to Santana's head, holding her in place. Santana smiled into the kiss, holding Brittany's cheeks.

A small make-out session ensued, their tongues battling each other's. The blonde licked the top of the brunette's mouth, causing a moan to escape.

Brittany broke it off, gasping for breath. "I'm getting light-headed."

"Then get off that thing. Besides, I want to go to your place, eat candy, and have sex with you."

Spider-Man laughed as she flipped over, landing gracefully on her feet. She held out a hand, pulling Supergirl to her feet. "Let's go babe."

"Wait," Santana murmured, pulling the mask down. "There you go, Spidey."

Brittany squeezed her girlfriend's hand before skipping off. "_Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spin a web, any size, catching bad guys just like flies_," she sang, jumping and clicking her heels.

All Santana could do was smile.


End file.
